Did We Do That?
by nightnovice
Summary: Story prompted by - roganjalex: Lorelai never ran away from Society married Christopher but a few years later went to Yale was in the LBD. As a result, Rory grew up in met Logan as a kid. AU
1. Chapter 1

Story prompted by - roganjalex: Lorelai never ran away from Society married Christopher but a few years later went to Yale was in the LBD. As a result, Rory grew up in met Logan as a kid.

 **Did We Do That?**

 **Chapter 1 – That Stupid Stick**

Lorelai sat on the bathroom floor, stick in hand begging the powers unknown please no, please no, only to learn it was yes. She looked in the mirror forlornly, I am only 15 and now my life is over before it began. She went over things in her head, she liked Chris, a whole lot, she found him sexy, and that's why she was here now. Did she Love him though? She had no clue, in truth she had just wanted to know what it was all about. You know sex, what was the big deal? It had taken a whole bottle of tequila to get her in the mood; she remembered the hangover the next day accompanying the soreness. The next few times had been easier and she thought it could even become fun with practice. Now she knew what it was about and got more than she bargained for. Oh God, what was she going to do, what was Chris going to say. Her parents would probably kill them both. She sunk to the floor and cried it was there her mother found her with a tear stained face, curled up in a ball.

She leaned over her child, "Lorelai, wake up, why on earth are you on the floor, what is that you are holding? Oh my God what have you done?!"

Lorelai awoke disoriented to her mother's questioning and saw that damned stick in her hand and began to cry all over again.

Emily pulled her up, "Get off that floor and stop crying this instant! Tell me what this means Lorelai, you tell me right now young lady, what have you done?!" She urged her to her room and set her on the bed and stood waiting with the stick in her hand.

"I'm pregnant mom, that's what that means. I, your total screw up of a daughter, have really done it this time. I am pregnant. Is that what you wanted to hear? I can't be a deb, or go to college, I will have to drop out and become a mom. Are you happy now to know what a complete and utter failure I am?" Lorelai yelled at her stunned mother.

"This is that boy's fault, I told you you were spending too much time with that Hayden boy, he is a bad influence and now look at you. He has ruined everything because he couldn't control his urges. Well let me tell you this young lady, you will not drop out, you will not be ashamed, you will marry that boy. Do you understand? You two wanted to play grown up, well now you can be grownups!" Emily ranted loudly.

"Emily, whatever are you going on about? Do you have any idea how your voice carries? What can you possibly need to be this upset about?" Richard had entered Lorelai's room deciding to put an end to the shouting.

Emily thrust the hateful stick to her husband, " **This** , look what those two fools have gone and done! I told you Richard, that boy was no good. Now look what he has done. They simply have to get married, that's all there is to it!"

Richard looked sadly at his daughter, "Well, what's done is done. I will go call Straub and Francine and we can get this behind us. We need to get them married before she begins to show. Emily, call the doctor, she will need to be seen immediately to determine how far along she is and begin the proper care. They may have made a mistake but the child is not to blame."

Lorelai curled up in a ball on her bed as her parents yelled over her. She was 15, her debut was to be in 6 weeks just after her 16th birthday and now instead of celebrating sweet 16 she would be getting married. She pulled the throw from the foot of the bed over herself and fell into a fitful sleep. She was awakened by the maid who informed her it was time to get up, shower and get dressed for dinner with the Hayden's. She nodded numbly and exited to her bathroom. She looked at her red rimmed eyes and sighed. She showered and did her best to brighten her face; she put in some eye drops then chose a blue shift dress and reviewed her profile in the mirror.

"Well, little no-name, I am sorry for doing this to you and I promise to be the best mommy I can be." She patted her still flat tummy and went to join her family in the lounge.

"Lorelai dear, don't you look lovely." Francine approached her and gave her a small hug. "Please sit by Christopher, I am sure you know what this dinner is about and we have informed Christopher of his duty, he has agreed."

Christopher took her hand in his and gave her a sorrowful glance. "Looks like we are getting married next week in Virginia, then we will live with your Aunt Hope in the South of France until we graduate, we will return to attend Yale where we will have a house off campus and a nanny will care for the child so our futures do not suffer." He quoted dutifully.

Lorelai looked to her parents with their forced society smiles and sighed. "OK, that sounds like a plan."

That would be the plan, Lorelai would be protected from the prying eyes of Hartford and she and Christopher would go on to fulfill their family responsibilities. The child would not be ostracized and when it came time he or she would receive the finest education and be accepted as one of the Hartford elite. After dessert was done and they were excused Lorelai and Chris went to her room to talk. The damage was done the parents decided; there was no reason to keep them apart now.

They stood together on the balcony outside her room and he wrapped his arm around her. "I am sorry about all of this Lore, I know we were careful, but I guess not careful enough. I should be escorting you at the DAR ball in six weeks instead I will be your lawful husband and escorting you to France to hide out with your aunt until the scandal blows over. I promise you this though, you will never regret marrying me. I will take the best care of you and our little baby, you will see. We won't be like our parents, we won't abandon our child. I do love you Lore and I did see us married one day. I mean obviously not this soon, but hey as long as we are together we can work it out."

"Do you really believe that Chris, we can do this? Do you really think we can stick through this and stay together? I mean we are so young and I can't stand the idea you might cheat on me or I you. Are we really doing the right thing?" She looked at him with her blue eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"Lore, I promise, I will never cheat and if you do I will always forgive you. I know this isn't the dream but", he dropped to one knee and took her hand in his "Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, will you do the honor of marrying me, not because of the baby, but because I promise to love, honor and cherish you all the days of our life." He held a ring out to her.

"Oh Chris, that is so...Yes I will marry you and not just for the baby, but because we love each other and I will never cheat on you ever." She pulled him up and they kissed with a sense of forever.

They pulled away from each other and he placed the ring on her finger. That was it, they had made their bed and they would lie in it for the rest of their lives.

France had been the perfect place for the young newlyweds; they had fallen into a routine of school and becoming a family. They had maintained excellent grades and in the time after school they would take little Lorelai known to all as Rory sightseeing or Aunt Hope would keep her so they could be alone as a married couple should. They had both been accepted to Yale and would be returning to the Harford life of society parties and gossip. Hopefully the gossip about them would be long forgotten. It was sad to say goodbye to Aunt Hope, she had been so good to them these last few years, but duty called and Yale waits for no man.


	2. Chapter 2 – Utmost Secrecy

Story prompted by - roganjalex: Lorelai never ran away from Society married Christopher but a few years later went to Yale was in the LBD. As a result, Rory grew up in met Logan as a kid.

 **Did We Do That?**

 **Chapter 2 – Utmost Secrecy**

Chris, Lorelai and Rory were moving into their condo off campus it was on State Street and had 3 bedrooms, 2 baths and an open concept living area and large windows that filled the place with light. One of the rooms had been made into more of a study with a Murphy bed to accommodate the odd guest on occasion. They loved that there was a pool and a gym in the building and a Montessori School was just down the block. They had agreed to put Rory in school instead of a full time nanny. She would be too bored at home, the child was so very bright, she spoke French beautifully and a real knack for art and storytelling. This was going to be an excellent place to live for the next four years and they could see entertaining, Rory having sleepovers and with just a few changes to their mothers decorating choices, it could be home.

College was so different, that and trying to remember English was her first language had Lorelai exhausted at the end of most days. Chris was doing better and had even managed to make a few friends at the gym in their complex. He always was a bit more confident and she was totally frustrated by it but loved him more with each passing day. They knew the first two years they could get rid of the required general courses then they would each be focusing on business management and he would also be taking pre-law courses. Secretly they were also taking hospitality courses as they really wanted to open an Inn after graduating and not take over the family businesses straight away.

"Hey Lore, did you see this invitation?" Chris said walking from the den to the kitchen where Lorelai and Rory were doing homework and drinking coffee. "Lore, you know she shouldn't drink coffee, the doctor said it's probably why she doesn't sleep well."

"Pishaw, she only drinks it with me and it is mostly milk, besides she likes it. What invitation? What are our parents dragging us to now?" She sighed and reached for the card.

 _For the attention of Christopher Hayden and Lorelai Gilmore Hayden, you are cordially invited to join the Life and Death Brigade, this Friday to Monday at an undisclosed location for the time of your life! If you choose to accept be at the Battelle Chapel promptly at 8:00 am and wear the enclosed. Secrecy is of the utmost importance. Sincerely LDB_

Lorelai looked at Chris perplexed and held up the blindfolds and the list of what to pack. "I guess we could get a sitter or ask one of our parents to babysit. I hardly think they wouldn't want us joining. What do you think?"

Chris looked at her and decided, "Let's do it, with a name like that it has to be fun and I would bet my trust fund they are society kids so we can call it a networking event."

Rory was dropped at the Hayden's on Thursday with promises that they would take her to school on Friday and Monday and confirmation that they would pick her up after the event.

Chris and Lorelai stood at the historic chapel feeling very foolish in blindfolds at 8 am on Friday. They only had one class each on Fridays and Mondays because of the many events their parents may pull them too on weekends and knowing they made need recovery time from said events. After a short time they heard a car pull up to the curb. They were helped into the back seat and began the ride to a new adventure. After about two hours they finally came to a stop and were led out of the car and their blindfolds removed. Welcome to the farm folks, be ready for anything. They were taken to their rooms in a large farmhouse and instructed to wear jeans and sneakers and come back down quickly. They redressed and met the group back in the main room.

"Welcome to the LDB, I am Mitchum Huntzberger and you have all been chosen because you have either befriended one of us and passed the rigorous background or are a family legacy. This is your introduction, today we will help a local farmer clean, feed and care for his animals; tonight we will have a barbecue under the stars to enjoy the fruits of our labors. Tomorrow we will head to our next venue and next adventure, now you have all been assigned to your groups. Let's head out!"

Mitchum came over to the group Lorelai and Chris were in, "You two probably don't remember me but I was a few years ahead of you in school. I wanted to make sure you were in before I finished up graduate school. It was brave of you to get married so young, but by the looks of things it is working for you?" He reached out his hand and shook each of theirs.

"Thank you Mitchum, it has been a struggle some days but it is worth it." Chris replied, "So what are we up to today?"

"Don't worry, we aren't killing any of the animals, we leave that to the professionals, we will be cleaning the chicken coops, collecting eggs and then gathering some vegetables for lunch and dinner. Believe it or not it'll be a fun day, exhausting but fun." He supplied.

He introduced them to the rest of the group, David McCrea, Michael Dugrey, Victoria Rockefeller, Cessily Carnegie, William Astor and Caroline Ford, they were part of the legacy group. The others they would meet later had been invited due to their association with other members. The two groups only represented a small portion and the rest of the event would take place at an undisclosed location over Saturday and Sunday giving them time to return to Yale by noon on Monday. This was a test of sorts, to see what the inductees were made of and if they had what it took to be LDB. The day went quickly and was hard sweaty work, but fun. They got to know the people in the group and found they had fun chasing the chickens and gathering the eggs. Then after they candled the eggs and took them to the kitchen they went to the kitchen yard and gathered some fresh vegetables and mushrooms for lunch and supper. They enjoyed a beautiful quiche and salad for lunch with Iced tea and Lemonade then retired to their rooms to shower and prepare for the barbeque. The dinner's events were ruckus and fun, there was a campfire and square dancing and terrific food. After the party they even pitched in to help clean up. It was a really great time.

The next day found them in a quaint town at a large Inn with a charming owner named Mia, she gave them all their room assignments and explained the evening festivities and the plan for the next day. The event would be based on the Great Gatsby, period clothing was in their rooms but before the dinner they would all go to the town square where Ms. Patty would teach them the dances and then they would have some time to enjoy the town and they were told if they liked coffee to try the new café in town called Luke's. A tour was offered for those interested in local history and the antique shop was offering 10% discounts to the guests of the Inn you just had to present your key. The day looked promising and the night would be a blast. They walked to the town square where they were introduced to Ms. Patty and she explained the dances they would learn, the Charleston, Breakaway and of course the Foxtrot. The groups laughed and cheered as each learned in turn each dance with its own flair. After everyone had met with Ms. Patty's approval they were off to explore the charming hamlet and Lorelai was dragging Chris to get coffee.

"Oh Chris, I am so glad we did this, I can't wait for tonight. I heard the goal is to dance the night away and only retire after breakfast, think we are up to it?" She enthused holding his arm as they walked past the small grocery and into the diner.

The bell rang as they entered the room a man not much older than themselves directed them to sit anywhere and they were brought menus and ordered coffee.

"Lore this is the best, I can't imagine sharing this with anyone but you. I have to tell you that I think you are the prettiest girl in the LDB. He leaned in and kissed her which won them an 'awe' from one of the local townspeople.

"Hey sweets are you with the group in the Inn? You two look good together, been dating long?" She rasped.

Lorelai blushed," Actually we are married, but thank you, and yes we are with the group at the Inn, your town is charming."

Luke brought the coffee and took their orders for burgers then returned to the counter.

Lorelai looked wistfully out the window, "Chris, this is the type of place I want for us, a nice town, friendly people good coffee." She lifted it to her lips and took a sip. "Mmmm, Oh God Chris, this is the best coffee I have ever had, it is even better than that one we had in Vienna." 

Chris took a sip, "You are right, this stuff is amazing." Luke stopped by their table to drop off their meals,"Hey Luke, have you thought of franchising or licensing the recipe for this coffee it is the best we have ever had and that's saying something, especially for her, she is something of an addict."

Luke laughed good naturedly, "Well thank you, but nah, I think I will stick with this one shop and keep my coffee secrets. Did I hear you say you were married, aren't you a bit young?"

"Well, we have a daughter together so we thought it best. "Lorelai laughed, Luke nodded and walked back to the counter.

The pair finished their lunch, paid and returned to the Inn to nap before the evening's festivities. They awoke easily and dressed in the clothing provided hers was a silver blue beaded low waisted dress with garters for her hose and Cuban heels. He looked dapper in his tailed tux with white gloves and buttoned vest. They were quite the pair as they entered the lounge that had been transformed into a 1920's speakeasy complete with tea cups for their beverages. They stepped up to the bar and ordered, he got a Sazerac and she a White Lady, they watched as people milled about speaking as if they were back in the 20's. They had read the scripts left in their room and were fairly confident they could follow along. They noticed a few people dancing and decided to join in. They wriggled and jumped and waved hands in the air, it was a terrific time. As the drinks flowed the group became more daring, fountain hopping chasing the swans and escaping in the small rowboats on the water. It would be a night they wouldn't soon forget.

"Chris" Lorelai began in a sleepy voice as they stared at the ceiling of their suite, "We should run a place like this, an Inn in a small town like this one. Maybe when we get up, before we go we can talk to Mia about working summers or something to learn the industry she seemed the type that might be willing to teach us. I am sure we can bring Rory along and it would be fun. I mean how much more of Europe can we see? What do you think?"

Chris propped himself on his elbow and looked at his wife, she was only 19 but she was so wise, and god was she beautiful. He felt so fortunate in that moment. He ran his hand gently over her form.

"I like it, our folks will presume we are vacationing in Europe or somewhere and we can learn this industry, then when we graduate and receive our trusts we can invest in and run our own Inn. We can be our own people finally out from under their thumbs and watchful eyes. If it's OK with you I would like us to have another kid or two as well. What do you think?"

Lorelai turned to him and propped herself into a similar position, "More kids? Hmm, I think I like that idea, it is so much fun making them, I think we can have one or two more after graduating and opening our own Inn. Just think we can raise them far from society; I think Rory would like to have siblings too."

She leaned over gently laying on top of him and they kissed with intensity, suddenly their energy was renewed and they worked on tiring each other out all over again.


	3. Chapter 3 - Dinner With Kids

Story prompted by - roganjalex: Lorelai never ran away from Society married Christopher but a few years later went to Yale was in the LBD. As a result, Rory grew up in met Logan as a kid.

A/N: Some of you have noted the difference in time, if you read the prompt things are different. Rory is going to be different and Honor does not exist. I had to create a time where Rory and Logan grow up together so they are only a year apart instead of the three in the show. apologies for any confusion, but stick with it, my muse was inspired. (Most all of my stories take place in there own time, I really only borrow the characters because they are so relateable.)

 **Did We Do That?**

 **Chapter 3 – Dinner with Kids**

Lorelai and Chris hit it off famously with several people and especially Mitchum, they were glad of the opportunity to know him and disappointed his wife couldn't be there because his son had the flu. His son was a little older than Rory and was attending Chilton Preparatory Academy, a school known for its superior academics and as a feeder to the Ivy leagues. After the weekend they had shared they decided to meet up Saturday for an early supper so the children could meet. He was pleased to know Rory would be attending in the fall. They were happy at the prospect their daughter might have someone to look out for her at the new school. The dinner party was in full swing and the children had been left in the playroom to get to know each other. Suddenly Rory burst into the adult party and ran to her mother crying. The childminder was fast behind her.

"I am sorry ma'am, she got away before I could catch her. Here I can take her." The frightened woman reached for the sobbing child and Lorelai shooed her away.

"No, it's alright I will calm her down and then return her, I just want to know what happened." Lorelai looked at her expectantly.

"Honestly ma'am I do not know, the children were all playing happily then the next thing I know she is running for the door to find you." She then left the room to return to the other children.

Lorelai sighed and she and Chris took their daughter to a side chair where she sat and held the softly weeping child rubbing her back to calm her. Once the tears were over she asked what happened. The party had become quiet and the young family were quite a point of interest.

Rory looked up at her mom and in a frightened voice explained, "He robbed me, we were playing store and he pulled out a gun and robbed me. I was so scared and I needed to find you."

"Who robbed you honey?" Lorelai looked into her daughters tearstained face and kissed her forehead.

"Logan, he was laughing as I ran away but he scared me." Rory replied and buried her face in her mother's chest. "He said 'your money or your life' so I threw the money box and ran here to you."

Mitchum scowled and left the room to retrieve his son "Son, did you rob this young lady?" He tried to hide his humor in the situation.

Logan hung his head, "I was only playing and real stores get robbed all the time so I thought it would be funny. I didn't mean to scare her, look dad it's only a water gun and it's not even full or anything."

"Son, I know you meant no harm but you scared her. You need to go apologize to her and her parents then escort her back to the playroom. OK?" He tried to keep his face stern as he addressed his son.

The boy, now duly chastised, walked over to the family and began"I am sorry for scaring her, I only meant it in fun. I promise to be more thoughtful of her in the future. Rory, I am sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Will you come with me back to the playroom now?" He held out his hand to the girl.

She looked to her parents who nodded encouragingly and slipped off her mother's lap and took his hand as he lead her back to the playroom, once inside and away from prying adults he hugged her.

"I am really sorry Rory, I promise not to scare you anymore." She nodded and hugged him back and they returned to the others to continue playing. That would be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

After the children left Lorelai and Mitchum let out the laughter they were holding and others joined in please that the young couple had taken childhood antics in stride.

"Really, I don't know where that boy comes up with his ideas, he will make a hell of and LDB member one day and I am sure Rory will too." Mitchum confided with his arm around Lorelai's shoulder.

The party resumed and Chris and Lorelai found themselves really enjoying their newfound friends.

L7l7l7l7ll7l7l7l7l7l7l7ll7l77l7ll7ll77ll7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7ll7l7l7l7l7l7l

A/N: The story of the robbery is true only it was my nephew and daughter, I just thought it was a good one to incorporate into this story.


	4. Chapter 4 – Stars Hollow

Story prompted by - roganjalex: Lorelai never ran away from Society married Christopher but a few years later went to Yale was in the LBD. As a result, Rory grew up in met Logan as a kid.

 **Did We Do That?**

 **Chapter 4 – Stars Hollow**

Lorelai and Chris had decided to return to Stars Hollow and visit Mia at the Inn, away from the LDB event lest word slip back to their parents. They wanted to see if they could work the summer and ask about short term rentals so they wouldn't have to drive from New Haven to work.

"Lorelai, Chris, so lovely to see you again, to what do I owe the honor?" Mia greeted her guests warmly.

"Lovely to see you too Mia, we are actually here to ask about working for you, well interning really. We want to learn the industry from the bottom up so we are willing to be maids, servers, desk clerks, really whatever you need." Lorelai explained quickly since she was nervous to ask.

"My, after the little party you attended here I wouldn't think you would need summer money? Is there a problem I should be aware of?" Mia looked at them and indicates they should sit on the sofa and she took the chair.

"No, there is not a problem; we want to learn how to run an Inn we hope to have our own after college. Your event and hospitality was so well done and genuine, we hoped you might teach us. We don't need the money, so if you want you don't have to pay us. We just really want to learn from you." Chris spoke this time.

Mia observed the two young people, "What do your parents think of you opening an Inn? I am led to believe that most children of your status usually follow in their parent's footsteps and since you are asking for my instruction, I would guess you aren't related to the Hilton's or Morgan's."

"Well you are right we are expected to follow in their footsteps, but honestly this is our dream. We have been married for just over 5 years now and when we lived in France we always preferred small Inns to large hotels or B&B's. They have a wonderful hominess as well as elegance; we really like what they have to offer. Also we want more for our daughter than for her to be a socialite. We believe if we could live in a small town and run an Inn she would grow up more grounded and focused. She is a bright girl at 4 she can already read at a second grade level. We don't want her to get caught up in the society behavior and lose herself." Lorelai was almost pleading.

Mia considered this information with care, "You have a 4 year old? So you were what 15-16 when you married and how old are you now?"

"I am 20 and Lorelai will turn twenty in a few weeks. Our daughter wasn't planned, as you may have guessed, but we love her very much and just want the best for her." Chris explained.

"Well, that is refreshing, you are both very forward in approaching me, but I admire focus. I will tell you what, you can work for me this summer and we will see about next. Do we have a deal?" Mia stood and they followed suit she extended her hand for a confirming shake.

They shook hands and promised to coordinate schedules so they could begin. Mia directed them to the real estate office and welcomed them to Stars Hollow.

The pair was giddy as they left the Inn, "We did it Chris, our first jobs! We are going to learn the industry!" She was literally bouncing with joy.

"Now we just have to sort out summer housing and hope our parents don't find out." Chris wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a hug then opened the car door and closed it again after she was seated.

They parked at the real estate office and walked in.

"Greetings, welcome to Stars Hollow, are you looking to rent or to buy?" The clerk who's name tag read David inquired.

"Well David, we are looking for a summer rental, we recently became employees of the Independence Inn and Mia said you might be able to help us." Chris replied.

They spent the next few hours reviewing apartments that might work and found a lovely 3 bedroom on Peach Street. They provided the necessary paperwork and deposit then decided to return home. On the way out of town, Lorelai begged Chris to stop so they could grab coffee and a burger from that quaint diner. He shook his head, but loved his wife so he stopped for the early supper.

The bell announced their arrival and Luke instructed them to sit anywhere. He came over and recognized them.

"I remember you, that thing at the Inn a week back. Nice to have you again, what can I get for you?" He had pen poised over his pad.

"Thanks for remembering us, I'm Chris this is my wife Lorelai and we will be here more this summer and you will meet our little girl Rory, she is 4 going on 10, she is just so bright. We'll both have coffee and cheeseburgers with chili for the fries." Chris ordered for them.

"Well then welcome to the town, it's a loony bin but its home." Luke walked back to the counter to place their order and returned to them with coffee then moved to the next table.

The meal was uneventful and they had overhead there would be a festival in two weeks so they decided to come back then with Rory, maybe they would meet some local families.

The time passed quickly and soon they found themselves and other LDB members who had children at the festival in Stars Hollow. Logan and Rory were playing a fishing game when a little girl came over to them. She had thick black hair and large dark rimmed glasses.

"Hi, I'm Lane are you new here or just visiting." She looked at them expectantly.

"I'm Logan I'm visiting but Rory will live here this summer." Logan explained. "Want to fish with us?"

"Sure" and the children went around together playing various games winning small prizes and having a good time.

Soon other kids joined them and they were having a rollicking good time playing chase instead of the carnival games. They ran around the booths, up the gazebo steps and around the gazebo when suddenly they heard a booming voice.

"Lane Kim - that is not how a lady acts! Stop that nonsense and get over here; I don't even know these children you are playing with." Mrs. Kim sternly scolded.

"Mama, these are my friends, Rory, Logan, Colin, Stephanie, Finn and Rory is going to live here this summer while her parents work at the Inn, isn't that great. Her friends are just visiting for the festival though." Lane rushed out while pointing to each named child they gave small waves to the domineering woman. Concerned parents made their way to diffuse the situation.

Lorelai reached the group first, "Hi I am Lorelai, Rory's mom, my husband Chris and I are going to be working at the Inn this summer so we thought we'd get to know the town a bit."

"I am Mrs. Kim; I own the antique shop and Lane is not allowed to play with strangers." She humphed.

"Well, we are new neighbors so it would be very nice if our children could be friends. I'm Chris Rory's dad." He extended his hand and again she ignored it.

"How old are you, are you married?" Mrs. Kim looked at them sternly.

"Well yes we are married, we married young, but we go to college and are very responsible." Lorelai explained.

Mitchum approached hoping to stop her grilling them, "I am Mitchum Huntzberger, Logan's father and this is my wife Shira.' He extended his hand and she looked at him warily.

"Huntzberger, as in the newspaper owners?" She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Well, yes my father Elias owns several papers worldwide I hope to succeed him one day and Logan will hopefully follow me." He explained and that seemed to change her tune. These could be good friends, powerful friends; Lane could be a good influence.

"Very well, just no roughhousing." She turned and walked back to the antique store.

"Nicely timed name dropping Mitch, I should have thought of that myself." Chris patted his friend on the back.

The children resumed playing until darkness fell and the group returned to New Haven excited and tired.


	5. Chapter 5 – Showdown at the Inn

Story prompted by - roganjalex: Lorelai never ran away from Society married Christopher but a few years later went to Yale was in the LBD. As a result, Rory grew up in met Logan as a kid.

 **Did We Do That?**

 **Chapter 5 – Showdown at the Inn**

The years flew quickly by and Chris and Lorelai spent most of their senior year between rebuilding the DragonFly Inn and finishing their senior year, they made time for a few LDB events but could not make all. They did however take the last big event where they would take the wingsuit dive over Zephyrhills, Florida , it would be dangerous but that was the thrill of it. They figured that would be the test of their bravery. If they could do that, they could step out into the world on their own. The thrill of sailing out of a plane and free falling through the air was a feeling they would never forget.

The invitations had been sent to their parents and friends for the soft opening of the Inn, they had invited their parents to come 2 hours early so they could explain their plan for the future. Lorelai and Chris stood in the lobby they were excited and nervous. They invited their parents to the lobby seating area and began.

Chris stood and addressed the room, "Lorelai and I would like to welcome you to the historic DragonFly Inn as the proprietors. Mom, Dad, Richard Emily, this is our Inn, Lorelai and I will be running this Inn. While we appreciate all you have done for us, we have graduated Yale and Rory is thriving at Chilton, but we will be living here in Stars Hollow and running this Inn."

The forced calm in the room was palpable. The senior adults appraised the younger with steel eyes.

Straub was the first to speak, "You must be kidding, Christopher you are to finish law school and come to work at the firm, and Lorelai you are to take your place at the DAR and be the shining example that Rory deserves."

Lorelai spoke up, "I have no intention of joining the DAR, we want to raise our family away from society as much as possible. Like Chris said, we really appreciate all you did for us, but this is our future."

"Lorelai, this is absurd, you have responsibilities duty to your community. You two should know playtime is over and it is time for you to take your place in society, we were more than understanding and patient with your irresponsibility but this is beyond irresponsible!" Emily charged.

"We disagree, this is exactly the definition of responsible, we built this Inn, we have spent the past summers working at another Inn to learn how it's done. This isn't a whim or folly, this is our dream. This is what we want for our future. We have done everything you wanted since the day Lorelai found out she was pregnant, but no more. We are adults and have the right to choose our own destiny. When we lived in France with Aunt Hope this became the dream. Owning and running our own Inn, who knows if it goes well we may open more. This is our life, our family and our decision." Chris was firm.

"We won't keep Rory from you, she will continue to learn the all of the proper society things, but we also want her to have a childhood. She loves it here she has friends here and her friends from Chilton and their parents love having them visit. This is the life we want. If you want access to any future children you will accept our decision. We invited you this weekend so you can see what we are capable of. What we have worked so very hard to learn and what we built." Lorelai plead with them.

"You really built this Inn?" Francine asked.

"We really did, it had been abandoned since the 80's and it was in terrible disrepair. We have hired all the staff created the budget and we are actually booked fairly well beginning next weekend. Mitchum Huntzberger has been by and has agreed to have the travel editor visit and we will have some really decent press soon. You can ask him yourself this weekend, he will be here with his wife and son." Chris confirmed.

Richard sighed, "Who is handling your Insurance?"

"Actually dad, you are, I didn't want to miss anything so we set up an appointment and had Charles come down to advise and draw up the proper policies. We asked that he keep it secret because it was a surprise." Lorelai explained.

The tension in the room seemed to lessen. "Well, you two seem to be rather determined, however if this fails you return to Hartford and the plan we had for you." Straub acquiesced. "Well then, you give us the tour before your other guests arrive."

Chris clapped his hands and agreed, Lorelai excused herself to speak with the staff and prepare for the arrival of their other guests. The Hayden's and Gilmore's followed Chris for the tour. He took them through the Inn and explained some of the history of the nearly 200 year old structure. Lorelai had their bags delivered to their rooms and caught up with the group at the stables.

"Well what do you think?" She asked as they were walking back so she could show them their rooms.

"It is a lovely Inn, and what we have seen of the staff it all seems very professional." Richard stated and the others agreed.

They were settled in their rooms and Lorelai grabbed Chris's hand dragging him towards their office. She shut the door and pulled him to her with a searing kiss.

"OK, not that I mind, but what was that about?" He asked.

"I love you and we have an Inn and this is all really happening. It even seems as if our parents are accepting it, for now at least." She pulled him against herself and kissed him again.

They continued for a few minutes until he pulled away from her. "Lore, as much as I love you and enjoy kissing you, we have an Inn to run and I promise we can continue this later tonight." He kissed her lightly and they separated to greet their guests.


	6. Chapter 6 – Rumor Has It

Story prompted by - roganjalex: Lorelai never ran away from Society married Christopher but a few years later went to Yale was in the LBD. As a result, Rory grew up in met Logan as a kid.

A/N: Wow! OVER 100 READERS thank you! I am so glad you are enjoying my little story. Big thanks too for my reviewers!

 **Did We Do That?**

 **Chapter 6 – Rumor Has It**

A sleek red convertible Mustang pulled up to the house 16 year old Rory Gilmore bounded from it and into her home in Stars Hollow and called out to her mom, "Mom I'm home - is anyone here?"

A squeal was heard from the backyard and she followed to find her parents both home playing tag with her siblings. She watched for a while, it was weird being almost a decade removed from her brother and sister, but she loved them. She wished they had grown up closer in age and could share interests, but they would have that with each other. She loved how close her family was but sometimes she wished they still lived near her friends, sure she went to school with them but getting together was difficult before she had her own car. She loved the freedom it gave her, her parents had been livid at first but her grandparents had convinced them it was necessary for a girl of her status to have a car. She decided to let them keep playing and went to her room to change. She slipped into jeans and a Beatles t-shirt then settled in to do her homework, after about an hour she heard her mother calling and decided she could finish later. She placed a marker on her page and headed downstairs to see what her mom needed.

"Hey sweet pea, how long have you been home? Why didn't you come out and join us?" Lorelai said hugging her eldest daughter.

"You and dad were having too much fun and I have so much homework, which I will be a week ahead when I finish this last report. I was wondering if we could revisit my coming out?" Rory looked at her mother hopefully.

"Why would you want to do that, I didn't and look how well things turned out for me." Lorelai said pouring a cup of coffee.

"Mom, we all know that I am the only reason you didn't come out and besides Logan said he would be my escort." She gave her mom her best puppy dog eyes.

"Oy with the eyes already, OK since Logan will be there, I guess you will be safe enough. You know ever since you started driving I see that boy less, he should come down for the Barbeque this weekend." Lorelai conceded.

"Really!" Rory squealed, "I can come out! EEP! Oh and Logan can't come this weekend remember it's the ski trip we've been planning it for months. We'll be back on Sunday night, we leave Friday morning, and you already signed the approval. How could you forget?" Rory looked at her mom with wide eyes.

"Is that this weekend already, well I guess we'll have to have him over for a movie night another time then." Lorelai kissed her head. "OK, sweets so what do we want for dinner, Luke's or delivery?"

"Luke's I have a mad burger craving and I want to see Rachel's new photos in the gallery. It was brilliant of Luke to buy the old flower shop and create a studio and gallery for her." Rory stated then went to get her dad and siblings so they could all go to dinner.

They all enjoyed burgers then went next door to enjoy the photo gallery then returned home. Rory continued to her room to finish her homework she hadn't realized she had left her sidekick in her bag and when she checked it she found she had missed a ton of messages, she decided against reading them all and called Stephanie instead.

"Steph, sorry I missed all the action, catch me up I forgot to bring my sidekick to dinner." Rory explained by way of greeting.

Steph rambled on quickly updating her on the latest gossip it appears that Logan's flavor of the week had aspirations of his being her escort at the deb ball and she is spreading some really ugly rumors about you since he is escorting you not her. "Anyway, we all know none of it is true but the one about you and Tristan in the ladies locker room may have reached your grandmother." She left off waiting for Rory's reaction.

Rory didn't have time to react, the house phone rang and her mother came up the stairs to hand off the phone to her. Before her mother could end her call she rushed, "What was the rumor?"

"That you told him you were pregnant?" She sighed, "sorry, I know that's a sore spot, but know we all have your back. See you tomorrow."

The call ended and Rory reached for the phone her mother held, she decided to put it on speaker.

"Hi Gramma, to what do I owe the pleasure?" She tried to smile and sat on her bed, her mother sat beside her rubbing her back.

"Lorelai Leigh tell me you aren't pregnant! Tell me you didn't make the same stupid mistake your mother did!" Emily huffed.

"Gramma, I'm that stupid mistake, can you please remember that and no I am not pregnant, just a girl who wanted Logan to escort her at the deb ball is spreading ugly rumors. She must not know Logan very well if she thinks trashing me is going to get her anywhere. Besides Tristan is dating Lane, I wouldn't be dating a boy who is with one of my best friends." Rory reasoned and Lorelai gave her a thumbs up.

Emily sighed, "Well, I guess that makes sense, you are a smart girl and Logan is quite sought after. Are you sure that's all it is?"

"I assure you gramma, I am not pregnant or participating in any activity that may get me that way." Rory rolled her eyes.

"OK then, I will let the ladies of the DAR and Francine know that it was all a cruel hoax based on jealousy of your close friendship with the Huntzberger's. Who is the girl anyway?" Emily pressed.

"Caroline Stevens, I don't think you know them, new money and all." Rory hated sounding like that but she knew it was the only way her grandmother would truly understand.

"OH, yes, this is what we get for opening the door to all the girls at the club not just DAR. I told them it would come back to bite us but did anyone listen to me. Ah well, I am sorry I let a rumor get so out of hand, I will fix it don't you worry. I love you Rory and of course I don't think you were a mistake. Bye" Emily signed off.

Rory leaned into her mother, "I love you, but I really wish I had been born after you went to college sometimes. I know I would never be friends with all of my friends if that happened and you and dad may never have married and there are no guarantees. It's just that being the first born of teenage parents is no picnic, it's always the first rumor about me and this time it got as far as the grandparents. I really need to keep my sidekick at all times. This all blew up while we were at dinner look." She handed her mom the device.

"That Caroline was out for blood, but it looks like your friends are on it as well." Lorelai soothed her.

The next day was better than she had hoped Logan walked her to all of her classes and Caroline was a pariah. At the end of the day the group decided to head to Stars Hollow to plan for the ski trip and the deb ball, they also had a brush up lesson on ballroom dancing from Ms. Patty. First though they had to stop at Luke's for drinks and chili fries to tie them over until dinner. Rumor had it that Caroline had been withdrawn before the end of the day and she was definitely not coming out at the DAR ball. The group finished their snack and made their way to Ms. Patty's.

"Well there you are children, remember what we've gone over so far and let's see what you have forgotten." She waived her hand and they got into their places as she started the boom box with a waltz.

"You are moving beautifully Ace, victory becomes you." Logan whispered in her ear, she shivered.

"Well, it was really all grandma Gilmore, she told me they would be taken care of. I wouldn't be surprised if they are completely drummed out of Hartford if grandma has her say." Rory tried to ignore the feelings she was having while dancing in his arms. They were best friends that's all.

Logan pulled her closer and dipped her then pulled her up their faces very close.

"That's wonderful, now the ladies only to the center, let's see the fan dance." Ms. Patty clapped her hands and the girls pulled her into the circle and they began the dance as requested. The moment had been lost. The lesson continued with no more close calls and the group began to break up with promises of getting together tomorrow and excited about the trip on Friday. Logan held off and waited until they were all gone.

"Ace, walk with me, let's go to the bridge." She nodded and he took her hand as they walked the short distance to the bridge. "Ace, we have known each other a long time, and I have the utmost respect for you. I was going to wait until the ball, but will you be my girlfriend, not my flavor, not a onetime sometime thing, but my girlfriend. You and me exclusive and everyone knows it."

Rory looked into his coffee colored eyes and nodded. He pulled her close to him and kissed her as he had wanted to so many times. It took a scandal for him to see how amazing she was, to notice how other boys looked at her, how girls envied her. He wanted to protect her more than anything and he had to admit he had been more than a little in love with her for quite some time. They kissed delightedly for some time then pulled apart smiling at each other.

"What took you so long? I thought I'd have to wait forever." She looked at him with sparkling eyes.

"You were waiting for me? You mean, that was your first..." He looked at her deeply blushing and she nodded. He pulled her in for another mindblowing kiss even longer and deeper than the first. "Ace, I am honored, why did you wait? I know there were plenty of guys who would have loved to claim that prize."

"They weren't you, you have to know I care for you deeply, you are my best friend and one day I looked at you and realized I didn't want to be kissed by just anyone, I wanted it to be you." She leaned in again and kissed him sweetly.

The best friends turned lovers continued kissing until they noticed it was getting dark.

"We should get back." She said and he agreed. He wrapped his arm over her shoulder and she his waist and they leaned into each other as they walked the short way into town.

Lorelai spied the pair from her perch in the diner, "Well Luke, pay up, looks like I win the pool."

"Yeah, yeah, Luke sighed and handed her the coffee can that held the bets on when Rory and Logan would get together the odds were leaning towards the ball but Lorelai thought it would be before the ski trip, she was the only one so she won.


	7. Chapter 7 – To Friendship and More

Story prompted by - roganjalex: Lorelai never ran away from Society married Christopher but a few years later went to Yale was in the LBD. As a result, Rory grew up in met Logan as a kid.

 **Did We Do That?**

 **Chapter 7 – To Friendship and More**

Logan and Rory decided to break up and remain friends the summer after he graduated and the week before he began at Yale, she still had a year of High School and didn't want to be a hindrance to his Freshman year adventures. Logan didn't want to break up, he thought they could do long distance, but she was adamant. She reasoned that they still hadn't slept together so this way he could sow his wild oats in freedom. It was the hardest thing she ever did. The school year went slowly his course load and work on the paper kept Logan very busy, just before November he received a mysterious note;

Logan Huntzberger: you are cordially invited to join the Life and Death Brigade, this Friday to Monday at an undisclosed location for the time of your life! If you choose to accept be at the statue of Theodore Dwight Woolsey promptly at 8:00 am and wear the enclosed. Secrecy is of the utmost importance. Sincerely LDB

Logan considered what he would do, he missed Rory, he wished he could share this with her. He really didn't like the idea of dating other girls moreover he didn't like the thought of her dating other boys. It was only a year, they could see each other on weekends, he could crash family dinners. He held the invitation in his hands and wondered if he could delay membership and join next year with her. He knew he was pathetic, they had only broke up a few weeks ago, but he didn't want it. He knew he couldn't focus anyway and that the Franklin would keep her late today, so he grabbed his coat and keys, left the invite on the table and drove to Chilton. He wanted her back and he wasn't taking no for an answer. Logan pulled up to the school and was glad to see her Convertible was still in the lot, he parked next to it and led himself to the newsroom. He was standing at the newsroom door listening to her argue with someone.

"I said no, can't you get that through your head. It doesn't matter that I don't have a boyfriend I don't want you as one." Rory ranted.

He heard what he needed and went in to the room, "Hey Ace, am I too early, I thought we were heading to Luke's for coffee."

She looked up and had a clear look of relief in her eyes, "Logan, hi, I guess I forgot. Uh, Logan Huntzberger this is Jordan Chase he just transferred here from Zugerberg. Jordan this is Logan."

Jordan looked at Logan and sensed defeat, he had hoped he could talk the comely brunette into his bed or at least his backseat, he had thought getting her alone might wear her down. He had heard rumors about Logan and that they had dated last year and guessed they might be together again. There was no way he could compete with a college guy. He waved at them and left.

Rory looked at Logan and her heart was in her throat, "You have amazing timing!" She threw herself into his arms and kissed him. "God I missed you, all I could think about these past weeks is how lonely I was and wonder why I let you..." Her words were stopped by his kisses.

They kissed for many moments until someone at the door cleared their throat. "Sorry to interrupt, but this is the last room, and I'd like to finish up and head on home." The janitor looked at them with a grin.

"We were just getting ready to go." Logan took her hand and grabbed her book bag and the left the school and headed towards their cars.

They were standing by the cars still holding hands and just looking at one another.

"So, Luke's huh, was that the best you could come up with? What brought you here really?" She looked at him with shining eye already knowing the answer.

"I missed you, these past weeks, us not talking not seeing you everyday, I missed you and when I heard that guy, I just had to have an excuse to get in there and help you." He sighed and kissed her forehead.

They each got into their cars and drove to Stars Hollow for the impromptu reunion dinner.

They were just finishing pie when the bell over the door rang and a familiar voice rang out, "Do my eyes deceive me, is the Yale boy sitting with the Chiltonite instead of chugging beers at the pub and picking up on many pretty blondes?"

"Moom, stop, he came to talk sense into me and yes we are back together...happy?" Rory gave her mom a pointed stare.

"Hi Lorelai, what can I say I just can't stay away, ever since I robbed her she has stolen my heart." Logan batted his eyes and placed his hand over his heart.

"Oooh, would you like some wine with that cheese? I don't remember Yale men being so cheesy, do you Chris?"

"Only when it's over a Gilmore girl, once you have one you are a fool if you let her go." He wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and tugged her to another table."Let's leave them be, I think they wanted privacy or they would have come to the house."

"Pshaw, you spoil all my fun. OK kids, don't do anything I would no matter how well things worked out for me you don't need the first hand exposure." She winked wickedly and turned to face the frustrated Luke and order.

Logan left the money for the meal on the table and the bell rang signaling their departure. He placed his arm around her waist and she his then they walked towards the bridge.

They stopped and sat across from each other. "Ace, you ready for this, you know long distance?"

"Yes, even just knowing I couldn't Kiss you these past few weeks I thought my heart would break in two. I love you Logan, I think I always have." She blushed and half closed her eyes lowering her head at the admission.

Logan pulled her into his lap and lifted her chin, "Hey, I Love you too, don't be shy about it, I want to shout it from the hills." He pulled her close and kissed her like she was the air he needed to breathe.

They kissed for a while forgetting it was Wednesday and that it was a school night or that they had any responsibilities at all. They just craved the closeness they were enjoying. Rory ran her hands through his hair, she tugged his shirt loose from his waist and ran her hands over his back. His hands threaded through her tresses, kissed and licked her ear to her throat and he tugged at the tie to gain access to more of her. She suddenly stilled.

"Not like this, not here, we need to stop, please, I don't want it to happen like this." She plead through her heavy breathing.

He stilled and looked at her worried face,"Oh God Ace, I would never do that to you I just wanted to feel you again. I am sorry, I didn't want to make you feel pressured or rushed. I know you're not ready for that, that's not why I came. I just missed you and the thought of you with anyone else was honestly wearing on my last nerve. I Love you, I need you but I would never do anything you didn't want to do." His heart was beating and he noticed her face relax.

"Logan, it's not that I am not ready, or that I don't want to, actually just after my 17th birthday I got an IUD, to be safe you know. My mom knows I have been thinking about you, well in a more intimate way and she wanted to be sure we were protected. We still will need to use a condom to be absolutely sure but believe me I want to. I just don't think the bridge is the right place." She blushed again and turned her head into his chest.

"That was months ago and we were still together, why didn't you tell me? I was so sure you didn't want to, I..." his words were cut off by her kissing him soundly.

"I know, and I really appreciate your patience you have been Herculean in your brave efforts to stop every time, I am just letting you know that in the right conditions, you won't have too." She kissed him with sweet promise.

"Well, now that I know, we can work towards that. I Love you and want it to be perfect." He leaned in and gave her a sweet gentle kiss.

"It will be perfect, I will be with you and you are perfect for me. I Love you." She kissed him and all the hurry of their earlier session was replaced by slow deep promising kisses.

They pulled apart and he noticed the sky had grown quite dark. "Well let's get you home, it's a school night and I have a drive ahead of me. I am glad we worked things out and I am really glad we had this talk. He helped her up and they adjusted their clothing and gave each other a quick inspection. Then wrapped their arms around each other and walked back to get her car. He got in and drove her home then carried her backpack to her room and kissed her again.

"I'll call you when I get there so you know I am safe, don't study too hard and I Love you." He leaned in and held her close.

She breathed in his scent, "I love you too, drive safe." Then she watched as he retreated down the stairs.

Chris came up to him just as he was reaching for the door, "So Logan are you going to meet your destiny at Woolsey's statue?"

Logan's eyes went wide, "Wha...how did you know?"

"I figured you had received your invitation and that is what made you realize how much you missed her and wanted her there with you, am I right?" Chis rerouted the young man to the sofa and sat across from him in the chair.

"You were in the LDB? Was Lorelai? How you had a kid?" Logan looked at the older man flabbergasted.

"Well, there are these wonderful things called grandparents and overnight nannies, it can be done. That however is not your problem, you want a certain girl beside you when you join am I right?" Chris looked at him with a knowing smile. You know she starts after winter break, she got the early admission. She will still graduate with her class in May, but she officially starts Yale in January. That's why she is looking at a letter with a blindfold as well. So son, will you be there?"

Logan was gob smacked, he nodded mutely then cleared his throat, "Thank you for telling me, yes, I will be there."

Chris stood and Logan took it to mean the conversation was over, he extended his hand,"Thank you for telling me sir, I wasn't sure, but now I know. I promise to take good care of her."

Chris patted his shoulder in addition to shaking his hand, "You always have, keep up the good work. Now you have a drive ahead, be safe."

Logan left the Gilmore home feeling lighter than he had in weeks, he was back with the girl he loved and she would be joining the LDB with him and Yale in January and he was in love. It was quite a day, yes indeed quite a day.


	8. Chapter 8 – The Next Step

Story prompted by - roganjalex: Lorelai never ran away from Society married Christopher but a few years later went to Yale was in the LBD. As a result, Rory grew up in met Logan as a kid.

A/N: Thank you all for following, favoriting and letting me know how much you enjoyed this tale. I will be posting a new one shortly. Also a big shout out to roganjalex! Thank you for inspiring such a fun story!

 **Did We Do That?**

 **Chapter 8 – The Next Step**

If you were walking by the iconic status of Woolsey that Saturday you would have been greeted by an odd sight, 10 of Yale's finest standing with black blindfolds, but no one seemed to notice or care. After a few moments the group was approached and directed to waiting SUV's they were loaded in and the ride began, Rory spoke breaking the silence.

"Are we allowed to speak or is the silence part of the deal?" She moved her head as if looking around.

"You may speak, but how do you know who you are speaking too?" A voice asked.

"Well, I know Logan is to my right and Finn is to my left, I can guess Colin is here and maybe Stephanie? I know the boys by their colognes and I think there is a hint of Brittany in the air. We all go back to the playpen so I know they are here." She explained.

"That is impressive; we haven't had many pledges that can identify their friends by scent. "the same voice replied, "I guess you can chat, we won't need blindfolds much longer though we are almost at our destination."

Logan reached for her hand and their fingers entwined, "Why didn't you tell me Ace, that you were starting in January or that you were invited to join the LDB?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise and I had only found out a couple of days before we got back together. Paris got in too, I would bet she and Tristan are in one of the other cars since I don't smell roses or Cool Water." She felt him kiss her cheek.

"I am glad you are here, I always want my adventures to be with you." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her gently.

She blushed and Finn spoke up, "Hey, that's enough of that lovey stuff save it for when we aren't packed in like sardines."

There was a chorus of chuckles and Logan sighed. The unknown driver rolled his eyes, " _freshmen_ ".

The caravan began to slow and finally came to a halt. "Please keep your blindfolds in place until instructed to remove them." The voice spoke and everyone waited for what happened next.

The doors were opened and Logan was helped out as was Finn, Rory scooted toward the side Logan exited and was helped down she reached for his hand and received it.

"Welcome to the 107th meeting of the honorable Life and Death Brigade, you may all remove your blindfolds and follow us." They removed their blindfolds and blinked to adjust to the light, by the looks of things it was close to noon and they stood before a large compound of Airstream trailers that were arranged in a circle and had a large pitch with a bonfire in the center. There were tables and chairs outside each of the trailers and a rather large buffet had been set up. They were directed to enjoy the buffet then check trailer doors for assignments. It would be three to a trailer. The group looked around and went to the buffet, they were gratified to find it was normal food, sandwiches, chips, fruit, veggie platters as well as cheese and crackers, they filled their plates and went to find seats. They ate and caught up with each other, no one was surprised Logan and Rory were back together, they never should have split up. Tristan and Stephanie were talking in hushed tones and Rory wondered if that was why he and Lane seemed so distant. Lane even seemed to be into one of her bandmates as of late and that had Rory concerned for her friends. She gazed at Logan and smiled just letting the adventure of being with him take over her troubled thoughts.

They found their trailers, she would be with Steph and Paris and he was with Finn and Colin. When they went in they found instructions that told them to put on the leather outfits and return to the pitch. They dressed in leather pants, T-shirts that said 'Born to be Alive', leather jackets and motorcycle boots. They went back out to the pitch and the girls received catcalls and low wolf whistles. Logan moved to Rory's side possessively and kissed her soundly.

"Down boy, they all know I am with you and that they don't have a snowball's chance. I was just looking at the girls checking you out though, are you sure you are happy with just little ole me?" She said with a fake southern drawl.

"Ace, you are more than enough for me." He growled in her ear and she had tingles down her spine.

"This afternoon we will be taking several groups through several different bike trails, pay attention once we reach our destination you will have to make it back without a map. You can help each other of course but that is all. When you return here there will be a hell of a blowout waiting. Don't worry you can't truly get lost and if anyone is hurt we have monitors along the courses to bring you back safely and get you treated. Gentlemen choose your partners and follow us to your rides!" The group was lead behind the trailers where dirt bikes were posted and ready to go complete with helmets.

Logan hopped on and Rory got behind him wrapping her arms around his waist, Finn sat with Rosemary , Tristan with Steph and Paris with Colin, he was surprised she agreed to let him drive. They took off after their leader and enjoyed the scenery of the area, Rory tried to take note of any landmarks they could use to return. After a while she noticed neon orange flags appearing intermittently at the side of the path, she smiled, they would find their way back easily. They arrived at the top of the path it was a scenic overlook, they were told to wait 20 minutes then return to the party. After the leader had left the group got together to plan a strategy. They were all discussing things they saw and the best way to return when Logan noticed she was awfully quiet and grinning ear to ear.

"Care to share with the rest of us Ace?" He looked at her Cheshire grin.

"Well, we could just follow the little orange flags that mark the path." She suggested.

"There were flags, how did I miss that?" Paris stated.

"You were probably looking up and around for landmarks, I was looking down at the path because I knew it would be getting dark and it might be easier to navigate by the trail." She beamed and Logan kissed her.

"I knew I kept you around for a reason Ace. Looks like 20 minutes is up, everyone ready to head back and party?" They all nodded in agreement and Logan took the lead, they were the first group to return to camp.

One of the leaders approached them, "How did you manage that? Did someone slip you a map?" He said as he came up to Logan who was placing his helmet by Rory's on the bike seat.

"Didn't need one, Ace here noticed the flags marking the path, we just followed them back." He wrapped his arm around her proudly.

"Well, color us impressed it usually takes getting lost to realize there are flags directing you back, excellent job. You can head over to the table and grab some dinner and drinks and wait get the party started. By the way I am Jason Chase, glad to meet you." He reached out to shake Logan's hand.

"Logan Huntzberger, Rory Hayden, Paris Geller, Colin McRae, Stephanie Vanderbilt and Tristan Dugrey" Logan introduced pointing to each person in turn.

"Hayden huh, your parents are legendary, and Huntzberger I should have guessed. OK now go - have fun!" Jason walked away and the group joined others at the BBQ Buffet, they grabbed steaks, baked potatoes and bread then a bottle of wine and went in search of a table.

After about an hour the other groups arrived and found that Huntzberger's group was already into the party, the girls were dancing together and the guy were doing shots. They went over to congratulate them and then went to grab some food and join in the fun. The night wore on and Logan had Rory in his lap, she was leaning heavily against his chest.

"Tired Ace?" She nodded against him. "OK guys, looks like Ace is almost out, I think we will be turning in.

Finn leaned in to him, "Take the trailer, it's all yours tonight looks like we are bunking elsewhere."

Logan nodded gratefully and led her to his trailer where her bags and toiletries had already been moved. He chuckled at the presumptiveness of his friends.

"OK baby, it's time to change and get ready for bed, you can't sleep in that get up." She nodded and began to undress removing the jacket and pulling the t-shirt over her head revealing a black satin bra. "UH Ace, as much as I am enjoying the show, don't you want to get changed in the other room?" He gulped.

She nodded and grabbed her bag then went to the back room and closed the door, Logan ran his hand over his face. This was going to be a long night. He quickly changed into pajama pants and a fresh t-shirt then went to brush his teeth. She emerged from the room and stood beside him a vision in a long black sleeping gown, it had lace running down the sides and he could tell she wasn't wearing underwear. He watched her tie her hair and brush her teeth then wash her face. He was dumbstruck, god she was beautiful, did she have any idea _what_ that get up was doing to him. She patted her face dry and slowly applied a lotion to her arms and face, _he was dying to touch her now_ , then grabbed him by the hand and led him to the bedroom closing the door behind them and locking it.

"Logan, we have slept together for many years, as small children at naptime, on family vacations , after movie marathons and I have never found a safer place than in your arms" she took a small breath,"make love to me." She looked at him with softness in her eyes.

"Ace, you vixen, you are hardly drunk at all are you?" He smiled at her, "Are you sure?"

"I had to get you alone somehow and yes, Logan, I have loved you forever and you were my first kiss you are the only man I have ever kissed, make love to me. We have come so close; I just want you so much." She slipped under the covers and invited him to join her.

He took a calming breath and snuggled in next to her and made love to his beautiful Ace. It was slow and gentle, loving and caring, it was perfect and he held her close as she drifted off to sleep following soon after. He awoke to someone knocking on the trailer door, he looked down at her, she was draped across his chest and all she was wearing was a hint of a smile. He slipped out from under her and put his pajama's back on then went to answer the door.

"Hey Logan, good morning breakfast will be in one hour then we are driving up to the point of the next event." Jason cheerfully informed him.

Logan nodded and thanked him then went back to the room to let her know.

He slipped out of his clothes and slid into bed with her again, "Ace, baby it's time to get up." He whispered to her.

She stirred and looked into his eyes, "Morning, I could get used to waking up like this, in your arms and naked."

"You little minx, sadly we don't have time for another round right now we have less than an hour to get dressed before breakfast then a drive to our next adventure." He pulled her into a tight embrace then patted her bottom encouraging her out of the bed.

She stood and walked with a little wiggle away from him, "We can save time and share a shower."

He leapt up behind her and kissed her soundly, "I love that idea; I think we can have a little fun too."

They played in the shower for a while then washed each other down and dressed for the day ahead.

The short drive led them to a valley; they were to zip line to the other side where a party awaited. Rory was intimidated by the sheer drop but Logan confirmed they could tandem slide so he was harnessed behind her and they flew over the valley together. It was exhilarating. They arrived safely on the other side and joined in the games of twister, croquet and human chess, it would be a time they would never forget.

The holidays came and went and Rory was finally packing up for Yale she and Logan had become even closer sense the LDB event and she couldn't be happier, her mom wasn't surprised but still wished she had waited just a little bit longer. Lorelai came in to her daughter's room and plopped onto the bed.

She was playing with a pillow as she began, "Off to Yale, I remember those days, well it was different for me, I was married, had a kid and basically had no idea how the whole experience would be. You however, have a steady beau, a fixed plan and the world is your oyster. Are you ready for it?"

Rory looked away thoughtfully, "You know I think I am, that LDB event really gave me a taste of what I was looking forward too. Sure we work hard, study until we feel our eyes may bleed, but then...you have fun. You have friends and groups to go out with, you blow off steam. This is what I have been working for; I think I am more than ready. Sure I will miss home, but it's not far and Logan is on campus. Yeah, I am ready."

Chris and Lorelai were walking away from leaving their oldest child at Yale.

"We did it Lore; we survived being teen parents, Yale the LDB, opening our own very successful Inn and we just dropped our first born at Yale. Our parents may have had a plan for us, but I like ours better." Chris said as they strolled across campus to their car.

"We did more than they could have hoped for. I am so proud of her, I will never forget the feeling of failure when I found out I was pregnant, but if I had to go through this with anyone I am glad it was with you."

They stood by the car and he kissed her sweetly, they headed home to their other children and whatever the future held knowing they could get through it together.

*End*


End file.
